


PATTOCB 3: College Days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous Clique

by XXW



Series: Panic At The Twenty One Chemical Boys [3]
Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Peterick - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, frerard - Fandom, jalex - Fandom, joshler - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M, Panic At The Twenty One Chemical Boys, Panic At The Twenty One Chemical Boys 2, Totally Not Gay Band Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXW/pseuds/XXW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third Volume of Panic At The Twenty One Chemical Boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Previously...

“So I hear it’s your wedding day,” a familiar voice said. Ryan gulped. It was Jarrod.

 

“Guys, where’s Brendon?” Patrick asked, concerned. Everyone frantically looked around with no luck. They tried calling his cell phone but it was dead.

Patrick’s phone started going off. “Finally!” He said and answered.

“Where is he?!” Frank asked.

“Guys, it isn’t him… It’s Sadie, the real estate agent…”


	2. Rynaway Bride?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I've been lacking on updates so I'm gonna try to work on a schedule.   
> I will TRY to update on Mondays depending on how much I've written. Why Mondays? Because Mondays suck and fanfiction will hopefully make it suck less. Plus I usually write a lot of Fantasy Fiction Fsunday so Mondays just seem right.   
> Enjoy!

Ryan hung up, shaking. Pete noticed and ran up to him. “Everything okay?”

“What? Oh… Y-yeah… Fine…”

“Hey, I wonder why the guys aren’t here yet. I miss my Pattycakes."

Just then, a few limos pulled up. 

“We’re here!” Frank yelled, rushing everyone out of the vehicles. 

“Finally!” Pete ran into his boyfriend’s arms and kissed him.

Ryan ran and hid behind the ice sculpture. Brendon stepped out and walked around trying to find him before seeing a small shadow. He walked up the the ice sculpture and Ryan yelled “Stop!”

“Why? I wanna see you.”

“It’s bad luck!”

Brendon laughed. “Well from what I can see through this swan, you look gorgeous. 

Ryan smiled. “Thanks.”

“Hey Brendon!” Gerard yelled.

Brendon walked up to the other boys.

“Where the hell have you been?! We’ve been waiting for you!” Gerard asked.

“Sorry, I had to do a couple things at the new house before I showed Ry.”

“Well we’re about to begin so let’s take our places!” Pete said. 

They took their places and two by two walked down the aisle. Josh and Tyler, Patrick and Pete, Gerard and Frank. 

Finally Brendon was escorted down the aisle by his parents and then Ryan by his. They stood looking out into the crowd. Everyone was there, they could even see Jack and Alex sitting by Emily and Samantha who were holding hands smiling. 

Finally it was time for the vows. They had decided to use the vows from the Corpse Bride movie. 

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,” Brendon began. “Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle,” He lit his candle stick. “I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine,” He slid the ring onto Ryan’s finger. 

Ryan repeated the vows, lit his candle and slipped his ring onto Brendon’s finger.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Urie-Ross.”

Brendon pulled his lover close and they kissed passionately, tears streaming down Ryan’s face onto their cheeks. Everyone stood up and clapped as they walked back up the aisle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got such writer's block writing about the wedding. I wanted to live up to everybody's expectations but I don't think I did :/  
> I hope you liked the chapter anyway though c:   
> Stay lovely frens!  
> ~XXW


	3. Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, man. I had SUCH writer's block writing this chapter so I hope you like it!   
> Love you guys!  
> ~XXW

Patrick gathered the boys. “Sadie called…” He began.

“... And?” Tyler asked.

“...We got it.”

Everyone rejoiced and hugged. 

“Ready for the speech?” Josh asked. 

Pete turned to the crowd and tried tapping his glass with his fork. He ended up breaking the glass so Patrick tapped his fork on his glass. 

“Excuse me everyone, We’ve prepared a little speech.” Patrick started.

“Over the years these two men have been our best friends. They’ve been through thick and thin with us and together.” Pete said.

“I remember the first thing Brendon said to me was ‘do you like smelling other guys’ asses. I knew we’d be friends for a really long time,” Tyler said. The crowd laughed. “Seriously though, I couldn’t ask for better friends.”

“You guys are the perfect couple and you’ve been together for a very long time and we know that you’ll be together forever,” Josh said.

“You two are the biggest party animals and the craziest mother fuckers I’ve ever met. We’re all so proud of you guys,” Gerard said. 

“I’m not much for speeches or this sappy ‘love’ thing but whatever you guys have I hope to have too,” Frank said.

“We are wild, we are like young volcanoes. To the clique and to Brendon and Ryan.” Patrick finished. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. 

 

As the night came to a close, guests started to leave and the crowd thinned out until it was just the clique and a few family members. They decided to go back to Brendon’s house. The limos took them on a bit of an unfamiliar path. Confused, Ryan turned to Brendon and asked “where are we going?” 

“To our house,” Brendon smiled.

“Oh… Wait…  _ our  _ house?”

They pulled up to the small cottage and Ryan’s eyes welled up with tears. “Bren… You didn’t…”

“Oh, but I did.” Brendon led Ryan into their new house. 

“I love you so much Brendon,” Ryan said, hugging his husband. 

“I love you too, Ryan. Forever and always.”


	4. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update Monday, my computer charger was broken.  
> BUT I'm back in action!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~XXW

The entire summer the boys worked on their houses. Brendon and Ryan’s cottage was pretty much move-in ready so they helped the rest of the clique finish up the loft. By the time everything was finally finished and everyone was comfortably moved in, college had started.

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey,” Ryan cooed, waking his lover up.

“Mmm, what time is it?” A sleepy Brendon asked.

“7:00, Class starts soon.”

“Nooo, I want you,” Brendon said, kissing Ryan.

“You can’t have me right now,” he giggled. “Education comes first.”

“Not before family.”

Ryan blushed. I loved when Brendon referred to them as a family. “Actually, breakfast comes first. I made biscuits and gravy.”

“Ooh, I can smell it.”

“Come and get it!” 

The boys walked into the kitchen to have their breakfast. This was how almost every morning went. One would wake the other up with breakfast on the table. 

“This is fucking sex!” Brendon moaned with a forkful of food in his mouth.

“Why thank you, I try.”

After breakfast they got ready just in time to hear a car horn and some yelling. “HURRY THE FUCK UP!” Frank screamed out the car window, waking half the neighborhood up. 

The boys car pooled every day they had school with whoever in the clique was going at that time. This morning it was Frank and the married couple. Though he didn’t have class that early, Gerard still tagged along with Frank. 

Brendon and Ryan hurried out, hopped in the car and they were off. 

Over at the loft, Pete and Patrick went grocery shopping leaving Tyler and Josh alone. 

“So, we’re alllll aloooone,” Josh said. 

“Mmh, You know what that means,” Tyler said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“MARIO KART!” They said in unison. They set the Nintendo 64 up so fast they had beaten their record. They were banned from playing Mario Kart together while people were around because they got too competitive. 

“You’re going down!” Josh said. 

“In your dreams!” Tyler replied. 

All that was heard was “YES!” “NO!” “GOGOGO!” “SHIT!” “DONKEY FUCKER!” “MOTHER OF CHIPOTLE!” “Ooh, Chipotle would be so good right now” “I know right?” “FUCK!” And finally “YES! FINALLY! I FINALLY BEAT YOU!” Josh said.

“Shit…” Tyler pouted.

“Aww, baby,” Josh pulled his boyfriend into his lap and kissed him.

“I love it when you feel bad for me,” Tyler smirked. 

Just then, Pete and Patrick walked in. 

“Hey guys… What are you doing…?”

“NOTHING!” The boys said, quickly packing up the N64.

“Shh! It’s cute!” Pete said.

“Oh, you like that Pete?” Josh asked.

“Mhm!”

Josh pinched Tyler’s chin and kissed his lips passionately, slowly pinning him to the floor then broke the kiss and looked over at Pete. “How ‘bout that?”

Pete and Tyler both stared at him, blushing and feeling a bit turned on. 

“Okay okay, show’s over,” Patrick said, pulling Pete out the door to grab some more groceries. 

“Aww!” Pete whined.


	5. Breaking And Entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER PLEASE FORGIVE ME I LOVE YOU ALL   
> My only excuse is that my charger broke so I couldn't write and then when I got a new one I had writers block -.-  
> BUT ALAS I'm back c: Hope you all enjoy c;   
> ~XXW

Brendon stuck around with Ryan after his classes were over. When they returned home, Ryan went to open the door and it was unlocked. 

“That’s weird…” Ryan said.

Brendon went in first and Ryan followed. They looked around and nothing looked out of place except in all of the framed pictures of the couple together, Brendon’s face was scribbled out. In the photos that were unframed his face was ripped out. 

Ryan gingerly took a framed picture of them off of the mantle. He sank to the floor and held it to his chest. It was their wedding picture. He began to shake and eventually cry.

“Ryan... “ Brendon ran to his husband and held him. “It’s okay, we’re gonna find out who did this and we’re gonna-”

“I know who it was…” Ryan interrupted him,

“Who?”

“Jarrod.”

“Who?”

“The guy who’s been harassing me ever since I met him on the ski trip.”

“Someone’s been harassing you?!”

“...He called me on our wedding day… Somehow he knew we were getting married…”

“So he’s stalking you?!”

“I don’t know… Brendon I’m so sorry…”

“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong and we’re gonna find this fucker.”

“I’m scared…”

“Nothing’s gonna hurt you, not while I’m around.”

That night, they purchased a better lock for the front and back doors and made sure they and the windows were locked before going to bed. Ryan held Brendon closer than usual as he fell asleep. Brendon stayed up. He couldn’t fall asleep, he had too much on his mind. 

In the middle of the night Ryan mumbled in his sleep. He started kicking and scratching Brendon before Brendon woke him up. 

“Ry, baby, it’s okay, you’re having a bad dream,” he consoled.

“Wha…? Oh... “

“Go back to sleep, honey.”

“I can’t… That dream was too scary…”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Well… Jarrod broke in again… And he got me… He brought me to this place… A warehouse or something. And he… I can’t say it…”

“You don’t have to honey, come here.” Brendon scooped his lover into his arms and kissed him. “Wanna go watch a movie?” 

“Yeah…”

The boys went into the living room and put on The Fox And The Hound. Neither of them did much sleeping that night. 


	6. The Least Gay Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME! D: I have an explanation...  
> I was on vacation, you see  
> but here voila! chapter 6 c: enjoy!

After the rest of the clique found out what happened, they were furious. Everyone kept a close watch on both Ryan and Brendon. 

Frank and Gerard lie on their bed talking. 

“I can’t fucking believe that Jarrod kid,” Frank said.

“I know, what a creep,” Gerard responded. 

“You’re a creep.” Frank teased. 

“You’re gay.”

“You’re gayer.”

“Suuure,” Gerard rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, You’ve been fucked in the ass so many times it’s like a hot dog being thrown down a hallway,” Frank laughed.

“BY YOU!” Gerard retorted.

“Oh wait… Can you hear that…?”

“What?”

Frank lifted Gerard’s legs up and put his ear to his boyfriend’s bottom. “I can hear the ocean!” 

“Oh, you’re gonna fucking get it!” Gerard tried to grab his lover but before he could, Frank was out the door. He chased him all the way to the other side of the loft into Pete and Patrick’s room. Gerard pinned him to the wall.

“You can’t do me here,” Frank chuckled.

“Sure i can,” Gerard responded.

“I don’t know why but this is turning me on… Being somewhere we’re not supposed to be doing it.”

“Me too,” Gerard kissed his lover’s neck.

“Hey, I have an idea…” Frank turned around to face his boyfriend. 

“Hm?”

“Let’s make a game out of this.”

“What?”

“We do it everywhere. Whoever thinks of the place gets to top.”

“Hmm… That does sound fun… Does that mean I get to fuck you here?” Gerard smirked.

“Fuck me you beast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, young love c;  
> I'm interested, what do you guys have planned for over the summer? Are you working? Going on a vacation? Writing fanfiction? Let me know!   
> I love you all!  
> ~XXW


	7. When It Rains, It Pours… Thankfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, long time no see ;D ... DON'T THROW TOMATOES AT ME D:  
> I'm probably going to update every other Monday /).(\ I'm sorry I know I'm horrible  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. you might want to open another tab and go to rainymood.com for this chapter

“Three kings,” Pete said, putting three cards face-down onto the pile in the middle. Brendon and Ryan were over and the boys were playing a card game called Bullshit.

“Nahh” Josh said.

“Are you calling bullshit on me?!” Pete asked sassily. 

“...Yeah. Yeah, I am,” Josh leaned back and smiled.

“ARE YOU?! CALLING BULLSHIT?! ON ME?!” Pete asked, standing up. 

“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?”

“FUCKING FIGHT ME, CHARIZARD!” Pete said jokingly, putting his fists up. 

Josh stood up and towered over him.

“...Okay fiiiine,” Pete said, sitting back down, taking the entire pile of cards. 

Brendon put on some music and Ryan danced in his seat. 

“Shake it, baby,” Brendon said. 

Ryan blushed and giggled. He got up and started dancing over to his husband. “Like this?”

“God, you’re so sexy,” Brendon swooned. He pulled his lover into his lap and kissed him. 

“Gross,” Frank said.

Pete blushed and stared. Patrick pinched his boyfriend’s chin and pulled him into a kiss, feeling a tinge of jealousy in the back of his head. 

Tyler laughed and put his cards down. The game wasn’t going to continue anytime soon. He walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water, looking out the window. It started to rain. He walked upstairs to get a better look. He walked into his and Josh’s room and looked out the balcony window. He couldn’t resist the urge to feel the water pouring from the sky. He walked out. It was cold at first but his body warmed up to it and he began to smile, laugh even. 

Josh tapped on the glass. “Tyler, you’re getting soaked!”

“Isn’t it wonderful?” He said. “It’s so beautiful! Rain brings life to flowers and trees, it gives nourishment and refreshes the earth. People think rain is depressing… How could something that creates life, that creates anything for that matter, be depressing? Creation is beautiful and rain is the epitome of creation… It’s truly the most beautiful weather.”

Josh laughed and joined him in the rain. If creation was beautiful, Tyler was gorgeous. He creates things that have so much meaning and passion behind it. If beauty is rain, Tyler was a hurricane. 

Josh pulled his lover into his arms and kissed him. He couldn’t imagine a more perfect human being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to write "human bean"  
> ANYWAY  
> DID YOU GUYS SEE THE HEATHENS VIDEO?! SUICIDE QUAD AND TWENTY ONE PILOTS?! I died.  
> What are your favorite movies?  
> Love you all!  
> ~XXW


	8. Games With Frerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys.. I'm so sorry for letting you down once again /).(\  
> I've been so busy with work and I've had writer's block  
> I'm gonna try to get chapters out as fast as I can, even if it's a crapter (see what I did there? crap... chapter... ANYWAY)  
> Here's a longer chapter to make up for it  
> I hope you like it!  
> ~XXW

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and Ryan was waking up in the house of his dreams with the man of his dreams. Could it get any better than this?

“Pancakes!” Brendon called, coming down the hallway.

Yes. Yes it could. 

Ryan sat up and smiled. He ate the breakfast his husband had cooked for him and got ready for school. He put on a nice outfit and headed into the living room. 

“Why are you dressed all nice?” Brendon asked, walking in in his pajama pants.

“Why aren’t you? We have school toda- It’s Saturday isn’t it?” Ryan remembered.

Brendon chuckled and kissed his lover. “Yes, yes it is.”

“You mean I got all dressed up for nothing?” 

“Not for nothing, I get to look at you all day,” Brendon smiled.

Ryan smiled as he was pulled into a passionate kiss. 

 

Meanwhile, back at the loft, Gerard sat outside on his balcony reading a random comic book from his collection and sipped his coffee. Frank woke up slowly and saw him. He walked over, leaving the balcony door open, and sat in his lap. 

“I’m trying to read here,” Gerard couldn’t help but smirk.

“I’m trying to sleep here,” Frank said, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck and laying his head on his shoulder. 

“That’s what beds are for.”

“Why use a bed when I can use a Gee?”

Gerard shook his head. “What do you want to do today?”

“Hmm… I was thinking we could go shopping.”

Gerard blinked. “Wait… I sense a disturbance in the force…”

They heard footsteps followed by “DID SOMEONE SAY SHOP-” THUD “-ing…?” 

“It’s called a door, Pete,” Gerard called to the injured boy. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you guys… So I knocked… With my head…” Pete said through the slab of wood.

“Come in,” Gerard said.

Pete opened the door and saw Frank on Gerard’s lap. He blushed. 

“We were gonna go shopping today, would you like to come?” Gerard asked.

“S-sure!” Pete answered. 

Patrick ran to him. “What’s all the commotion?”

“He hit his head on the door,” Frank grumbled, half-asleep. 

Patrick kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and scooped him up, carrying him into their room. 

 

The mall wasn’t that crowded for a Saturday. The clique set out to look for costumes, for Halloween was fast approaching.

Gerard and Frank walked around, window shopping. 

“What are you gonna be, Gee?” Frank asked.

“Loki, the trickster god!” Gerard announced. “How about you?”

“A vampire.” Frank replied.

Gerard sighed. “We can’t be Loki and a vampire.”

“Ew, we’re doing  _ couple _ costumes?” Frank asked, disgusted.

“Yes. Or maybe we could all go as a group costume!”

“Like… an eight person horse?”

“No, dipshit. Like we could all be avengers or something.”

“That’s so tacky. Besides, how am I gonna give you hickeys all night? If I’m a vampire I could just be like ‘I have come to suck your blood… And other things…’” Frank pulled Gerard in by his neck and started to suck on it. 

“Hey,” Gerard giggled and blushed. 

“Gee, let’s do it.”

“What?! Here?!”

“Don’t  you remember our game?” Frank cooed in his ear.

“Oh yeah… But where? We can’t just do it in the middle of the mall…”

“...Come with me.” Frank pulled Gerard into the nearest store which happened to be Sears. He looked around before pulling him into the bathroom. They went into the handicapped stall and locked it before silently pulling down their pants. 

“Hey, let’s make this game extra fun,” Frank said, teasingly. 

“How?” Gerard asked.

“Let’s also play a little game called phone moan.”

“What’s that?”

“You have to call someone while I’m fucking your brains out. If they can’t tell you’re getting pounded, you win and I have to do whatever you want. If they  _ can _ tell, I win and you have to do whatever I want.”

“Sounds fun. Let the games begin,” Gerard said, picking up his phone and calling Pete. 

“Hello?” Pete said.

“H-hey, what’s uhhh-p?” Gerard asked, trying to cover up his moaning.

“Uh.. nothing? Hey what should we go as for halloween?”

“I-I don’t know, super her-OHS!?”

“Uhhhhhhh no. I was thinking like the breakfast club or something. Hold on, let me add Josh.” Pete said.

“NO! FUCK!” Gerard instantly regretted calling Pete as he knew he was always the one to add multiple people to the call.

“Hello?” Josh said.

“Hey, we were-” Pete began.

“Hell-OH!” Gerard cut him off.

“Uhh, as I was saying, we were wondering what we should be for halloween,” Pete continued.

“Oh, how about puns?” Josh suggested.

“Puns?” Pete asked, unamused.

“Yeah, like I’ll wear a shirt that says ‘ceilings are number one’ and I’ll be a ceiling fan…?“ Josh explained.

“FUCK!” Gerard yelled quietly, taking into account that they were still in a public bathroom. “That’s so stupid.”

“Hold on, let’s ask Bren.” Pete said, dialing Brendon’s number.

“Hello?” Brendon answered.

“What should we be for halloween?” Pete asked.

“SUPER HER-OH! OH! OHS!” Gerard quietly yelled.

“...Wow, Gerard you’re really enthusiastic about that idea, huh?” Josh asked.

“Mhm!” Gerard moaned.

“I don’t know but can we have the party at the loft?” Brendon asked.

“YES!” Gerard blurted out. 

“Oh yeah, the party. Sure, fine with me too,” Pete said.

“And me,” Josh agreed.

“YES!” Gerard yelled.

“You already agreed…” Josh said.

“I’M CUMMING!” Gerard moaned. 

“Of course you’re coming, you live there, stupid,” Pete said. 

“Ew, are you getting fucked, Gerard?” Brendon asked.

“Seriously?” Josh asked.

“Mmm,” Pete blushed.

“I’m out.” Josh hung up. 

“So are we,” Patrick hung up Pete’s phone under Pete’s protest. 

“You are so bad at phone moan,” Brendon said, hanging up.

“Who was that?” Ryan asked his husband.

“Just the guys.” Brendon said.

“Oh, okay,” Ryan said, going back to sucking his partner’s member. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact! A lot of this stuff I write about has happened to me in real life. heh c;   
> So I just got started reading Harry Potter and I must say, it's fucking amazing. Do you guys like reading? (well, besides fanfiction.) If so, what books do you recommend? Also, do you guys have any funny stories that you don't mind me getting inspiration from? Leave me a comment c:   
> I love you all!  
> Have a nice weekend!  
> ~XXW


	9. It's Almost Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWS AT THE END!!!   
> WDJKFIBAEDJBVADLKJ I'M FREAKING OUT

Ryan returned home from work exhausted and ticked off. He kissed his husband and lay on the couch. 

“What’s wrong?” Brendon asked, bringing him a glass of water. 

“I’ve had it.” Ryan sipped.

“Had what?”

“My co-worker Natalie always hitting on me. So today I told her off… And they fired me.”

“What?! Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” Brendon hugged Ryan.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t cut out for library work anyway. Thankfully my mom said her work would hire me part-time so I could finish school.

“Well that’s good. Are you okay with being a teacher?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be a teacher, I’d be a teacher assistant. And that’s fine, I’m great with kids.”

“That’s true. Hey, let’s get your mind off it. It's almost Halloween, are we going to the party?”

“You bet your ass!”

 

Meanwhile at the loft…

“THREE DAYS GUYS, THREE DAYS AND WE HAVEN’T GOT OUR COSTUMES YET!” Pete ran around the house yelling. “I suggest we go shopping.”

“Well, that isn’t a bad idea considering we have no decorations,” Patrick agreed. Pete’s face lit up. 

“To the store!” Pete yelled. 

The boys filed into their cars and were off. They picked up party supplies as well as a few cheesy costumes but it was better than nothing. They headed back to the house and started looking over what they’d gotten. 

“Well, let’s start decorating!” Tyler said enthusiastically although by the time they were done, everyone was exhausted. 

“Well, we got most of the decorations up," Josh said, plopping on the couch. “I’d say it was a success.”

Tyler laid on top of his boyfriend and kissed him. Pete stared. 

Frank nudged Gerard and they both smirked. Gerard pulled Frank into a deep, heated kiss that made Pete blush furiously. 

Patrick quickly noticed and pulled his boyfriend upstairs into their bedroom. 

“Why’d you pull me away?” Pete pouted. 

“Because I don’t like you looking at other boys like that. 

“I just get excited…"

“I want you to get excited with me.”

“I do! Patrick, every time I see you my heart beats so fast I think I’m gonna have a heart attack. When you touch me, I feel like I can’t breathe. I love you with all my heart, Pat… I don’t know why you get so jealous when you’re the only guy for me…”

It was Patrick’s turn to blush. “But you always stare when you see the guys kissing.”

“That’s because I’m trying to see the way they kiss to make myself better. I don’t wanna be a sloppy kisser anymore.”

“You’re not!”

“That’s not what Jordan said…”

“Jordan was an abusive asshole, Pete. You have me now and you have nothing to worry about. I love you and your kisses and everything you do. You are my everything.”

Pete looked down and couldn’t help but smile. “I love you too.”

“Good. Now come here.” Patrick pulled his lover into a kiss and for the first time in a long time he was confident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wIKQS9Df48
> 
> I CAN'T BREATHE WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!   
> A REUNION TOUR?!  
> A NEW ALBUM?!  
> ARE THEY GETTING BACK TOGETHER?!  
> I NEED ANSWERS  
> MY SMOL EMO HEART CAN'T TAKE THIS  
> What do you guys think it is?!  
> Love you!  
> ~XXW


	10. Do The Trick-Or-Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really hard to crank out these chapters and not make them suck so bare with me  
> Enjoy!

It was finally Halloween and the house was all decorated. The boys had their costumes and they were ready for the party to start. The first guests to arrive were Brendon as a vampire and Ryan as a mummy. 

Frank answered the door in his vampire costume. He frowned. “Really should’ve spoken about our costumes.”

“Hey guys!” Pete came running to the door in a blonde wig and suit. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” Brendon asked as they walked inside. 

“Honey senpai,” he smiled. The boys looked confused. “From Ouran Highschool Host Club?” He clarified. They still didn’t get it. “The anime and manga?”

“Well you look cute,” Ryan said. 

Tyler and Josh came down the stairs. “We’re all ready. Nice costume, Gerard,” Tyler said. 

“It’s Loki tonight,” Gerard corrected. “What are you two supposed to be?”

“I’m a leaf blower,” Tyler said, blowing the leaves attached by a wire to his hat.

Josh, who had obviously put more effort into his costume than his boyfriend, sported a black and white striped shirt, a beret on his head and held a baguette and drumsticks with black and white makeup on his face. “And I’m french kiss.” 

Gerard stared for a while and then walked away. 

“Come on Pat, you look so handsome!” Pete called from behind his bedroom door. Patrick hid inside. 

“No.”

“Please? For me?”

Patrick slowly opened the door and was wearing the same suit as his boyfriend. 

“Pattycakes you look gorgeous,” Pete squealed, hanging onto his boyfriend. 

“Who is he supposed to be?” Frank asked.

“Mori senpai!” Pete said with excitement. 

“Who?”

“Nevermind.” He said, defeated. 

The guests arrived pretty quickly. There were so many people that the boys couldn’t greet every single person. There were a bunch of unfamiliar faces. Gerard, used to these kinds of parties, made sure to lock everyone’s door before the party began and made an announcement that if anyone breaks anything they have to pay for it and will be kicked out of the party. In addition to that, he hid all the valuables in the house. 

As the night wound down, Ryan was particularly wasted. He hung onto Brendon’s arm most of the night but Brendon was now in the bathroom. Alone and wasted, He danced to the music. He felt someone’s arm around his waist and smiled. “Where have you been, sexy?” He smirked, leaning back on the man. As he leaned in to kiss Ryan, the drunk boy quickly sobered up at the sight of Jarrod’s lips heading for his. He screamed and backed away, tripping and falling. People stared. Jarrod smirked and faded back away into the crowd. 

Brendon came running, hearing the scream. He scooped Ryan up and held him. “What’s wrong?! What happened?!” He asked the now sobbing boy.

“J-Jarrod! He…” Ryan stuttered.

“HE’S HERE?!” Brendon yelled. He took his husband to the rest of the boys, notified them of what was going on and decided to end the party early because of Jarrod but also because the police were circling the block. 

An hour later, the boys lay on the couch, Ryan still shaken. Frank was biting Gerard’s neck pretending to suck his blood. 

“We need to do something about him,” Ryan finally said. 

“We will, I promise,” Brendon replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone's summer? Are you ready for/already in school/work? Tell me what's up! As for me, I have to get more surgery on my knee to fix it up. Then on August 22nd it's my birthday! When are your birthdays? Let me know! Love you all!  
> ~XXW


	11. Piper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!   
> This chapter is short but I wanted to get one up so here you go c: (I forgot to update yesterday because there was a lot going on)  
> Enjoy!

Two weeks later and Ryan had settled into his new job as a teacher assistant at a preschool. The kids loved him and he loved them. There was one student in particular that Ryan connected with better than the others. Her name was Piper. She was a cute little three-year-old with brunette hair who was in foster care. 

Ryan came home to his husband that evening a bit upset. 

“Hello my love,” Brendon greeted and kissed his lover. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… It’s just that Piper was getting picked on today by the other kids… And her foster parents are giving her up… I feel so bad for her. Hopping from foster home to foster home, imagine how bad that feels…” 

“Oh honey,” Brendon hugged him. 

“I just wish I could do something…”

Brendon thought for a while. Finally he looked at Ryan. “Well… There is  _ something _ we can do…”

“Hm?” Ryan asked.

“We could… Y’know… Foster her…”

Ryan thought for a little while. “What if it’s too much for us to take on?”

“Well, we don’t have to  _ adopt _ her, just foster her, and if things don’t work out…”

“No. I’m not going to do that to her, I can’t just give back a child, especially not Piper.”

“Well, we could try it…” 

Ryan smiled. “It would be nice to have another pair of little feet running around here…”

“So?”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this… This is a big step… Let’s think about it for a while okay?”

“Okay, love.” Brendon kissed Ryan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I just got home from (more) knee surgery not 3 hours ago and it doesn't even really hurt tbh. ALSO. I SAW TWENTY ONE PILOTS IN CONCERT AGAIN AT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN ON THE 10TH AND IT WAS FLIPPIN AMAZING EIDJBCAEUKHBVAKLUEHBFVA I brought my dad and during one of Tyler's speeches I saw him get a little misty-eyed c':   
> Anyway, have you guys ever broken or hurt anything so bad you had to be hospitalized? Leave me your story!   
> Until next time, you lovely people x3  
> ~XXW


	12. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating, sorry for the wait! Enjoy~

It was Thanksgiving day and the boys had decided to spend it together. Brendon and Ryan had put in their paperwork to become foster parents and were waiting to hear back and see if they would be able to foster Piper. 

Tyler and Josh were sitting on the couch when Pete and Patrick came crashing through the door with grocery bags. They got up to help. 

“What all did you buy?” Tyler asked. 

“Everything for Thanksgiving!” Pete answered. 

They started making dinner as the Turkey continued to cook in the oven. Gerard and Frank eventually came down to help too. 

Finally Brendon and Ryan arrived with a few desserts and the stuffing. 

“Oh shit, I totally forgot about dessert!” Josh said. 

“That’s why we brought it, we knew you guys would forget,” Ryan said. 

Once dinner was all prepared, the boys gathered at the dinner table. They started digging in and Pete looked confused.

“Wait… We’re supposed to go around and say what we’re thankful for…”

“Oh… Okay, well I’m thankful for Tyler,” Josh said, putting his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. “And all of my friends of course.”

“I’m thankful for Josh and you guys and that this year has been amazing,” Tyler said.

They went around the table and when it came time for Ryan to say what he was thankful for, he held Brendon’s hand and said “I think Bren and I are thankful for the same thing.” He smiled wide. 

Brendon couldn’t hide his happiness either as he said “we’re thankful that Piper is coming tomorrow!” 

The clique erupted into happy “what’s” and “oh my god’s.” 

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you two! We all are,” Josh smiled. 

“Why tomorrow though? Why not today? It is thanksgiving after all,” Pete asked.

“The paperwork took a while and her old foster family wanted to spend thanksgiving with her.” Ryan answered. 

“I can’t wait to meet her!” Gerard said.

“Yeah and if you ever need a babysitter, I’m great with kids,” Josh offered. 

The boys decided to give Brendon and Ryan a “last night of fun.” They played games, drank a bit and had a great time. 

“Shit, we’ve gotta get ready!” Pete said to Patrick.

“For what?” Frank asked. 

“Uhh only my favorite holiday ever!” Pete replied.

“Black Friday,” Patrick clarified. 

“What? Why do you like black Friday?” Gerard asked. 

“Hello? Prices are the lowest of the year,” Pete answered. 

“Of course,” Frank said. 

“Just be careful okay?” Tyler said.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got him,” Patrick said. 

The couple went up to their room and everyone else slowly followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting college tomorrow! I'm kinda excited/kinda nervous. I took a few years off after high school but I'm finally going back!  
> What grade are you guys in? Let me know!   
> Love you!  
> ~XXW


End file.
